


His Guardian

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [13]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Anduin Lothar, So Is Anduin, Tenderness, The Author Is Clearly Obsessed With Medivh's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Anduin visits his lover in Karazhan.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Khadgar, Anduin Lothar/Medivh
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 5





	His Guardian

When Anduin Lothar and his gryphon landed in the garden of Karazhan, the sun was already low, and evening was approaching rapidly. The younger mage occupant of the place, Khadgar, was sitting under a tree with a small sphere of white light hovering above his head, scribbling something. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice Anduin nearing him until it was too late.

"Aww, our little bookworm's in love! Who's the lucky lady?" Anduin asked after reading the first few sentences of the letter Khadgar was writing.

The kid's face turned comically red and he quickly covered the paper with his book he used as a table to write on it.

"She's from Dalaran" he finally admitted when Anduin settled next to him, eyeing him curiously. "We've been exchanging letters for a while now... She seems nice. Please don't tell Medivh."

Anduin wasn't in a hurry to enlighten the kid that if he wanted to keep something a secret from his master, he needed to go much further than the garden. He didn't quite understand how – most probably it was magic –, but Medivh always knew everything that happened in his tower or in the near vicinity of it.

"Not a word" Anduin promised, fighting a grin; this was just so cute. "Speaking of Medivh, where's he?"

"I've last seen him in the library" Khadgar answered, clearly eager to return to his letter.

Anduin picked up the signs and stood up, leaving Khadgar to his writing after an affectionate ruffle of his hair. Khadgar's death glare followed him until he disappeared in the tower; and he was definitely getting almost as good at it as his master was.

The tower was silent, and when Anduin stepped into the library, he didn't see anyone at first. Medivh had his favourite armchair next to one of the huge windows where he liked curling up with a good book, but now it was empty.

"Medivh?"

No answer came, so Anduin guessed he'd left since Khadgar saw him. He could be anywhere, but Anduin decided to check his bedroom first; the Guardian had the habit of taking naps at any given time of the day. In fact, he had the most screwed up sleeping schedule Lothar had ever met in the case of a human being.

As it turned out, Medivh was indeed sleeping, curled up on his bed, on top of the blanket, wearing only his comfy pyjama bottom and a sleeping shirt he'd stolen from Lothar a few months ago. Anduin had no intention at all to ask it back; he loved seeing his little Guardian in his clothes.

He didn't have the heart to wake Medivh up, however much he wanted to hug and kiss him, so Anduin just grabbed the spare blanket from one of the armchairs and covered his sleeping lover carefully. It still jerked Medivh out of his dream for a split second; he sighed and buried his head deeper into the pillow as he curled into the blanket, pulling it tighter around himself. Then he slept back again.

Anduin settled on the floor, resting his head next to Medivh's on the pillow, their hair, Medivh's fiery copper and Anduin's soft dark brown, mingling. Lothar just watched his lover sleep, and he had to blink back tears as the overwhelming feel of tenderness washed over him. He knew very well that it was a fatal mistake to underestimate the Guardian, that he was in fact so powerful Anduin could barely wrap his mind around it. Still, in moments like this, he only saw his small childhood friend whom he'd grown to love more than everything, to the point that now they were much more than just friends.

"Hey..." The drowsy murmur startled Anduin, so lost in thought he was.

"Hey" he smiled at the sleepily blinking Medivh, smoothing the silky strands from his face gently. "I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry."

Medivh shrugged, sighing contently as Anduin buried his hand into his hair, caressing his nape slowly.

"I don't mind being woken up by you" he muttered, closing his eyes again, this time because of the pleasure Anduin's action gave him.

Then he reached out and simply grabbed Anduin's shirt to pull him closer, demanding a kiss. His lover didn't hesitate, he crawled on the bed and pinned Medivh under himself, careful to keep his weight off him. Medivh was smaller and thinner than Anduin, he wouldn't have risked causing him any injury.

"I want my kiss" Medivh complained, turning to his back and looking up at Anduin with narrowed, still a bit sleepy eyes.

When he reached up to hug his neck, Anduin grabbed his hand gently then entwined their fingers, leaning closer. Medivh didn't wait for him, he met him half-way, finally getting what he wanted; and Anduin couldn't deny him anything.

"Such a demanding little Guardian" he smiled down at Medivh when they pulled apart, caressing his cheeks with heartbreaking tenderness.

Something flickered in Medivh's eyes, something bluish-white, and the next thing Anduin knew was that the table was turned and the Guardian was straddling him with a smug smile on his bearded face.

"Cheater" Anduin chuckled; they both knew that without the aid of his magic, Medivh couldn't have pulled off such a feat, he simply wasn't strong enough for it.

For a moment, Anduin let himself getting lost in the sight before him: the mighty Guardian of Azeroth, sitting on his hips and leaning on his chest, his long, silky hair like a softly gleaming waterfall of deep gold and copper flames in the light of the sconces on the wall.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" Anduin breathed, cupping Medivh's face and pulling him close to kiss him with scorching desire.

Medivh grinned into the kiss and let himself getting lost in the moment.


End file.
